Redemption
by dutchtulips
Summary: R/Hr. (post-Hogwarts, they're married) Hermione is grief-striken to learn that Ron, an Auror, has died in the line of duty. but after three months of mourning, something unexpected happens. . . (chapters nine *and* ten have arrived!!)
1. Mourning

SD ~ JKR owns it. And Scholastic. Probably Warner Bros. too. (gotta be careful Jo, that fine print is a killer.) the poem, "Who Ever Loved, That Loved Not At First Sight?" is by Christopher Marlowe.

****

Redemption

-dutchtulips-

She'd been crying for a long time now. Almost every day for the past three months, the tears never eluded her. Day in, day out, she'd find herself crying again. Trying to keep busy didn't work, like what she usually did when something terrible had happened. But this was beyond terrible. A piece of her heart was gone, missing - torn away from her.

In her cozy Winchester home, Hogwarts professor Hermione Weasley sat in front of the fire, watching the yellow flames dance across the hearth. Curled in her favorite plush red armchair, she gathered her face in her hands and felt her tears underneath her palms. Carelessly, she knocked her book to the floor, ignoring the loud thud as it met the carpet. What did it matter?

Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees and sort of rocked as the sobs shook her body. It was hard enough to have to feel this way, but the reason _why_. . .

Before she could complete the thought, the doorbell rang. She rose her tear-streaked face in puzzlement, and then slowly got up to answer the door. _Who in the world could be ringing at nine o'clock at night_? Hermione wondered. Jerking back the doorknob, she got her answer. 

Harry stood there, draped in dark robes, a solemn expression on his face. He looked up into his best friend's cinnamon brown eyes. "I've been out walking, you know, thinking and stuff. Mind if I come in?"

She nodded glumly. "Not at all." Hermione watched him pass over the threshold, and then closed the door. Turning to him, she said, "Why did you ring the bell? You could have just come by Floo like usual."

Harry sat down on the sofa. "I didn't want to give you a fright. Besides, I was out, like I said. Strayed a little further from my apartment downtown than I'd thought. Doing a load of thinking."

"Yeah, I know." Hermione said down next to him. "Me too."

Harry was quiet for a long moment until he spoke again. "All day long, every minute I'm awake, it keeps going around in my head. 'I should have been there.' 'Why couldn't I have gone?' But it's not going to change anything. It's nobody's fault. No one could have known."

"No," Hermione agreed. "But I don't think I'm ever going to get through this, Harry. I really I don't. Three months have passed, and I still feel as dead inside as I have since the beginning."

Harry turned to her. "You can't expect to get over it quickly, Hermione. Since it happened, I haven't been back to my Auror duties. I've needed time to grieve. So have you."

"But I need to be needed, Harry. I need to be busy again so that I can live. Sitting here night after night and feeling sorry for myself is doing me any good. It just makes me feel worse," she told him.

"I understand." He put a comforting arm around her. "But we were the two people who were the closest to him. If we don't remember him, who will?"

Hermione wiped a tear off her nose as she sniffled. She glanced up at the wall, where there was a needlepoint sampler hanging. It had been a wedding present. "Do you remember that?" She asked Harry, pointing to the sampler.

"Of course I do. It was the poem he gave you when he first told you he loved you."

"Yeah." Hermione even smiled a little, despite her sadness. "We both loved it so much that his mum sewed it into a sampler for us." She'd read it so many times, but the diligently stitched red words seemed to say so much more now.

__

It lies not in our power to love or hate,

For will in us is overruled by fate.

When two are stripped, long ere the course begin,

We wish that one should lose, the other win;

And one especially do we affect

Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:

The reason no man knows; let it suffice

What we behold is censured by our eyes.

Where both deliberate, the love is slight:

Who ever loved, that loved not at first sight?

She felt the sobs in her chest again, but tried desperately to suppress them. "Thanks for coming by, Harry. I find that we're just about all each other has now."

He smiled. "Just promise me you'll get through this. That we both will."

"I promise," Hermione replied.

~*~

It was even later than before, after Harry had left, and now Hermione was laying awake in her bed, trying to read. She and Harry had had a long talk, and she was even beginning to feel a little relaxed again. But, Hermione knew, it would take a lot more talks and a lot more time.

She finally laid her book on her beside table, and her eye caught a three month old roll of parchment resting there. Hermione stared at it now, remembering how she'd wanted to throw it away, but never having the heart to do so. Picking it up now, she unrolled it with trembling hands, to stare at the green inked words once more.

__

Dear Mrs. Hermione Weasley,

It is with great sorrow and sympathy that the Auror Corps' Windsor Unit must write you this letter. As you know, your husband, Ronald Weasley, was assigned to a mission to Austria, 10th March There was a heavy werewolf problem there in which we sent him to correct. It is now 24th April and he was set to return two weeks ago. Because we have completely lost his contacts and the other Auror whom accompanied him on the mission has been reported to have met his death while in Austria's Dark Forest, we only fear the worst for Ron. I am very sorry to report to you that we can only presume that he has died as well. We are still waiting for any contacts from Ron, but we have intercepted that his communicator has completely ceased from all response. His body has not yet been recovered.

Always,

Chester O'Reilly 

Auror Chieftain

Hermione rolled the scroll back up and placed it back on the nightstand. She reached up her hand to scratch her face, only to find it was damp with tears. The letter had gotten her thinking about that last night she had seen Ron before he'd left for Austria, the last night she'd seen him alive.

They'd been sitting together on the sofa, watching the yellow fire burning nicely. Hermione had been leaning against him and Ron had wrapped his arms around her waist. She could remember him whispering to her. Something about the mission.

"It won't be a long one. Just a couple of weeks. There's a bunch of ruddy werewolves in Austria that I've got to sort out."

She had reached back and stroked her fingers through his hair. "What about after that?"

"Well, 'Mione, I'm long overdue for my holidays, and you'll be off too, because Hogwarts' summer holidays start then, too. " Ron had grinned at her then. "You and I can spend every waking moment together."

Hermione blinked back to the present. She looked around the bedroom, at the empty side of the bed, and thought about how ironic of a statement Ron had made. He had been hoping for a speedy trip and taking a vacation from his Auror duties to be with her. Alas, three months had passed, and Ron had never come home.

~*~

It had been a very restless day. Hermione had mooched around the house, trying to keep busy. As this was the summer holidays and Hogwarts wouldn't be back in session until September, she hadn't any place she needed to be. 

Hermione had sat around for a little while, reading almost every magazine in the house. She'd sewed for a little while, something her mother had taught her a few years ago. After that, Hermione had dusted, scrubbed, and washed almost every room in the house. 

Keeping busy was the only thing she could think to do anymore. Brooding over Ron's death had been an activity of hers almost every night since she'd gotten the letter, but after Hermione had been talking with Harry a lot lately, she found it really helped to work out her sad feelings. 

But she missed Ron. She always would. As she stepped outside on the front porch to get a bit of fresh air, Hermione knew that. And she knew no one else would be able to refill her heart where Ron had once been. 

"Oh, Ron," she whispered against the evening breeze. "Why did you have to go? I loved you so much. We had so much life left to live together." But, of course, there was no answer. 

Hermione let out a very long, very sad sigh. She couldn't wish him back, she'd finally realized. _I can beg and plead and cry all I want, but it's not going to make Ron alive again. _

She rose from the front steps where she had been sitting and went back inside, having enough of the stuffy July air. It was nighttime now, and all Hermione wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

She climbed the stairs to the second floor and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Hermione leaned over the clawfoot bathtub and turned the taps until they were just the right temperature. As the tub filled, she picked up a plastic bottle of clear blue liquid and poured it into the water. The smell of rosemary filled the room.

Quickly Hermione undressed and slid into the water. It felt refreshing after the sweltering day. She gently splashed herself, washing off the weariness of the day, and closed her eyes to rest. 

__

If Ron were here he'd go ballistic because I've been working endlessly all day, Hermione thought, smiling a little. _I can hear him now. " 'Mione, you need to sit down and rest." " 'Mione, you don't need to be working yourself silly around the house all day. Why don't you read or something?" Of course, he'd been saying it before he left, too. _

Hermione relaxed her muscles, letting them go limp. She rested her hands on her stomach. The tiny life within moved a little. She let out a sigh, thinking about how Ron had been so worried about leaving her alone when he left for the mission. Hermione had just laughed and told him she'd be fine. 

"The baby won't be born until August," she had said to him.

~*~

To Be Continued


	2. Ron . . . Returns?

****

Redemption

Chapter Two

-dutchtulips-

Hermione pulled on her pale pink dressing gown and drained the bathtub. Watching the water swirl down the drain, she thought, _That's so much like my feelings right now. They're being pulled to somewhere they've got no control over._

Disdainfully she picked up _Arithmancy Through The Ages_ and switched off the bathroom light. She went downstairs to the kitchen for a glass of milk and then took it up to bed with her. Hermione laid her book atop a stack on her desk and reached for some literature. She changed into an turquoise nightgown and got into bed to read. 

Outside the Weasley home, a tall figure prowled in the bushes. His face and skin was dirty, clothing torn and grimy, and hair disheveled. Yet he did not seem concerned by any of this, and watched as the bathroom light blinked off. A few minutes later, the bedroom light flickered on. Another moment passed and it winked out as well, and there was a dim candlelight glowing in the window.

Meanwhile, Hermione had drained her glass of milk and was growing sleepy. She yawned, and then laid her book on the nightstand. She picked up her wand which was there, and waved it at the candle. It promptly winked out. Yanking the silk sheets over herself, she soon fell asleep.

Back outside, the tall shadowy character wiped his palms on his already filthy pants and crept out of the shrubbery. The area around him was only illuminated by moonlight, but his eyes were already adjusted to the darkness. He poked around the side of the house for a moment, and then a movement caught his eye. 

A curtain was flapping through a semi-opened window. He bounded towards it, and managed to wedge himself through. His feet dropped to the living room floor. Looking around, he saw the ashes in the fireplace, and books stacked on the coffee table. He seemed transfixed by the image, but then started and climbed up the staircase. 

The bedroom door creaked slightly as he pushed it open, but the sleeping figure in the bed, Hermione, did not stir. He stepped closer, closer until he was mere inches in front of Hermione. He stared at her for a very long time. 

Now that he was here, he was tempted to do so many things. But right now only one thing was on his mind, and that was the sleeping woman in front of him. Very quietly he kneeled down in front of her, in front of the bed. Reaching out a trembling hand, he stroked the side of her face.

Hermione made a small noise and shifted. A very fuzzy sound reached her ears; it was someone saying something. But she couldn't make it out, as she was still half-asleep. Hermione's eyelids slid opened and she blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the darkness. The image of a person's face suddenly focused in front of her eyes.

" 'Mione?"

She bolted upright, feeling as if a Filibuster had exploded in her stomach. Staring into the person's face, she exclaimed, "_Ron_!"

He flicked on the bedroom light, and indeed, it was. Ron sat down on the side of the bed in front of her, and took her hand.

Hermione's heartbeat was racing. _It's not a dream. He's really here. He's alive. _She looked at him. His entire appearance was the most haggard she'd ever seen of him. But the next minute she didn't see at all as her tears blurred over, and Ron's arms went around her.

They sat like that for a very long time.

"You're alive!" Hermione cried. "It's been months, we all thought you had died. . .how. . .?"

Ron held her tightly. "I know. I came across the issue of the _Daily Prophet_ that said I was presumed to be dead. Front page and everything. Gave me quite a scare."

"Me too," she whispered. Hermione let go of him to look in his eyes. Referring both to his disappearance and haggard attire, she exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"It's a very long story, 'Mione. Just tell me - have the Auror Corps sent anyone on a mission to Austria after me?" Ron inquired.

Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed by everything. "Well, I - I wouldn't know, Ron," she stammered. Picking up on his worry, she said, "Why? What's so wrong if they did?"

He sighed and turned to her. "It's got everything to do with why I disappeared, 'Mione. Even though You-Know-Who is gone, the Dark Side lives on. Have you been reading the _Daily Prophet_? It hasn't said anything about the werewolf problem letting up, has it?"

"Ron, please," Hermione pleaded. "I don't understand anything you're trying to say."

He sighed again, but still looked on edge. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. I've been through a lot lately." He stared at the floor. 

She watched him for a moment. "I've missed you," she said quietly. "Very, very much."

Ron wrapped her up into an embrace again. "Me too," he whispered. "You don't know what it was like, everyday when I was wondering if I'd ever see you again."

Hermione breathed in deep, simultaneously smelling smoke on his tattered clothing. "Just tell me what happened."

"I've been on the lam."

She started and loosened from his grasp. "What?"

Ron shook his head. "I'll explain it all later. We need to have Harry over here, too. He needs to hear about it as well."

Hermione was still very confused by it all, but she shook it off. "Why don't you wash up and get out of the those ragged clothes?" she suggested. "You look terrible." 

He raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, you're right. I feel pretty terrible, too." Ron got up and started to leave the room.

Hermione got out of bed. "Ron?"

He turned around. "Hmm?"

She rushed up to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her slightly, like he used to. _"You tower over me," _she would always say.

It was a long kiss, a making-up for three months' worth of loneliness. When they finally let go, Hermione sniffled and whispered tearfully, "Don't you leave me ever again."

Ron smiled gently and pulled her closer.

~*~

Late the next morning, the doorbell rang. Hermione, clad in a long silk dress, opened the door to reveal, Harry, who was standing at the threshold with a puzzled look on his face.

"Hi, Hermione. What is it you -" 

He had stopped in mid-sentence as he saw a tall, familiar figure step up next to Hermione. Harry's eyes grew wide and he took off his glasses to wipe them on his robes, but when he replaced them, the person whom he had known for so many years was still there.

"Ron?"

Ron smiled and sort of nodded, creaking open the front door to let Harry inside. "Yeah. It's me."

Harry obliged, and his eyes kept darting from Hermione to Ron, who were both smiling at him. "You're. . .you're - alive?" He glanced back at Hermione. "He's alive?"

"Technically," Ron replied.

"Oh my stars!" Harry had suddenly bounded forward, gratefully hugging his best friend. "Wow! I can't believe it! Wait'll the Ministry and the Auror Corps hear about this!"

"No!" The redhead suddenly exclaimed, letting go of Harry. "They can't know. . .not yet, anyway. You can't tell anyone. In fact," he stepped away from his wife and best friend, backing down onto the sofa. "Even when I was back in Britain, in Winchester, I didn't dare let anyone see me. I snuck back home."

Hermione's face grew sad and dropped down next to Ron. "But why? Don't you want everyone to know you're alive?"

"This is what I waiting to tell you," he replied as Harry sat down in a chair across from Ron and Hermione. "Harry - have the Aurors sent anyone else to Austria, after me?"

He scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Well, to try and find you."

"Did they all get back safely?"

Harry grew puzzled. "Ron, what are you trying to tell me?"

Hermione jumped in. "Does this have anything to do with why you were on the lam?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You know that werewolf problem they sent me to Austria for? Is that still going on?"

"As far as I know," Harry answered. "O'Reilly had figured that's how you died. Couldn't take them all on alone."

"Well," Ron leaned forward, "that's because they're not werewolves."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "They're not?"

"No. They're Death Eaters in disguise."

"How can they be?" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort's dead! We killed him!"

"But the Dark Side wasn't destroyed, mate. You above all should know that. There's another Dark Lord, taking his place. The Death Eaters pay homage to him now. And the reason they're disguising as werewolves is because they know the Corps will send Aurors to sort out the problem."

Harry and Hermione's eyes widened as they caught on. "So when they find them, the werewolves reveal themselves as the Death Eaters and capture the Aurors!" She exclaimed.

Ron shook his head. "Right."

"But why?" Harry inquired.

"Because they're trying to hunt us down. What do the Aurors do? Keep order. Control and detect crime. Protect wizardkind." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "With us gone, they can overthrow the Ministry. And then it's all downhill from there."

The three of them were quiet for a long moment, thinking that over. Harry was the first to break the silence. 

"They captured you, Ron?"

Staring at the floor, he nodded. "Yeah. I didn't even realize what was happening until it happened. The Death Eaters, their Dark Lord. . .well, they have an Auror prison camp. It's - it's awful. I don't want to go into details."

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Ron. . ."

He looked back up at Harry. "Somehow I managed to escape. I was on the lam for weeks, finding all sorts of ways to trek through Germany, and then Belgium. I got through the North Sea, and here I am.

"But there are still Aurors there. From all over Europe, there are. And they're dying. Being killed. If the fact that I'm alive gets to be really big, the Death Eaters and their leader may do something drastic. That's why no one can know yet that I'm alive. That's why we've got to do something so that the Aurors' lives will no longer be at stake. So that everyone's will no longer be."

Harry leaned forward, deeply intrigued by this news. "But who, Ron? Who is it that's running the prison camp? Who's trying to hunt all of the Aurors down?"

Ron peered into his friend's staggering green eyes. "Give it a moment. It'll come to you."

Harry looked puzzled for a moment, as did Hermione, as they thought about who it could be. Then, at the same time, they both exclaimed, "Malfoy?"

~*~

To Be Continued


	3. Discussion and Diagon Alley

****

Redemption

Chapter Three

-dutchtulips-

"So what do we have to do?" Harry inquired.

"You have to go and address the Ministry, and then rejoin O'Reilly and the rest at Windsor." Ron replied. "You all can put a stop to Malfoy before anyone else has to suffer."

"What about me?" 

Ron sighed and looked over at Hermione, clutching her hand. "Stay home. Keep an eye on the news. Watch for anything unusual."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't have to stay home to do that. Come on, Ron. Let me help. I want to be a part of this."

" 'Mione, you're due next month, next to the thousand other risks. I can't," he answered.

Before she could reply, Harry piped up. "Ron," he said softly, "what are _you_ going to do?"

"Me?" He raked his hand through his red hair and rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm going back."

Harry and Hermione stared at him. 

"What are you talking about?" She said with quiet force.

"As long as everyone still believes I'm dead," he explained, "I'm not risking anything. I have to sneak back to Austria and the prison camp and free the others. I owe it to them as their fellow Auror and prison camp inmate to set them _free_."

There was another silence.

"Ron," Harry said quietly, "If I go to the Ministry and back to Windsor, I'm going to need to know some things. You going to have to talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

"About the prison camp," came the reply.

Ron's eyes shifted to the floor. "It's not, er. . . .important. . .you don't -"

Harry was shaking his head in vigorous disagreement. "No. If the Aurors are going to make a move on this, we have to know what we're moving _towards_. Please."

The redhead's eyes were still glued to the same spot on the carpet. A moment passed with no word from him, but then he spoke at last. He talked in a low voice and in short sentences as he described. 

"It's a hidden piece of land in Austria's Dark Forest. Long recession of these shabby stone huts, where we're housed. Dirt floor, dirt ground. Piles of straw in the huts. Not a beam of light except for the sun that gets in through the cracks. Death Eaters man the place. They're all over. They make us do labor work. No magic. And the worst is when Malfoy comes round. He's gained power. . .he uses it to. . .harm us."

Hermione stared. "Ron," she whispered. "What about when they capture an Auror?"

Harry was nodding.

For a long moment, Ron didn't look as if he were going to answer. When he finally did, though, his voice had dropped even lower than before. It was almost impossible to hear him.

"The werewolf Death Eaters. They just kept appearing. Everywhere. I couldn't hold them off. I was surrounded. I couldn't get away, so they got me. They tied me and marched me there and took me right to Malfoy. But don't make me talk about that. They took my wand, like with all the rest. Snapped it apart. Destroyed my communicator. Gave me ragged clothes and a cell.

"I was there for two months, and then I busted out."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "It must have been terrible, mate."

The redhead didn't look up. "It was."

He scratched his head, thinking, and then replied, "Ron, I can go to the Ministry, and I can tell them about the camp, but it will be impossible to leave you out of the story. They'll have to know how I found this all out. Plus, you're an eyewitness to everything."

After a few long moments, Ron finally looked up and into his best friend's eyes. "Then come with me."

"Us," Hermione put in.

He stared at her for a time, as if the two of them were communicating with each other through their eyes. Something unspoken passed between them. Ron still looked skeptical. "Us, and help free the Aurors. And stop Malfoy."

"We can't do it alone," Harry said dubiously. "Three people aren't enough to throw over a whole prison camp."

"Three people were enough to take on - and kill - a powerful Dark Lord in their seventh year at school, were they not?" Ron said hypothetically.

The three of them exchanged meaningful stares.

~*~

That night, Hermione sat atop the turned down sheets on her bed, watching Ron as he silently took off his shoes, undressing for bed. She was already in her nightgown.

Silence engulfed the room, and then she suddenly spoke to him, breaking the quiet. "When are we going to go?"

Ron, who had been sitting on the other side of the bed, turned around. "Someday soon," he said shortly.

She left it at that. Hermione tousled her hair and continued to watch her husband. He moved a lot slower than usual, as if his mind were elsewhere. She sighed and, as Ron pulled his robes off, moved over to his side and put her arms around his shoulders. "Are you all right?" She whispered.

He didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know," he finally said, putting his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

Hermione let go of Ron but stayed sitting where she was. As he pulled off his shirt, she noticed a long red scar spreading over the back of his shoulder. She knew it hadn't been there in March.

Hermione reached out and gently touched him, her fingers tracing over the elongated scar. Responding to her touch, Ron turned, simultaneously revealing another long scratch winding down his upper arm. 

They exchanged a look before Ron suddenly lowered his eyes as Hermione grew aware of the reality of his injured body. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to.

She kissed her fingers as if to blow a kiss, but instead touched them to Ron's scratches. He smiled gently and looked back up at her. Reaching out a hand, he used his thumb to wipe a tear away from Hermione's cheek. 

She smiled back at him, and then paused for a moment. Suddenly Hermione latched onto Ron's hand with both of hers and placed it on her protruding abdomen. He smiled as he could feel the infant life move inside.

He shifted his eyes up to meet Hermione's. They stared into each other's for a very long time, and then Hermione mouthed to him, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Ron mouthed back, and then abruptly wrapped his arms around her, sweeping her into a warm embrace.

~*~

"Ron, this is ridiculous." Hermione sighed. "It's so busy today that no one will even see you anyways."

"You never know," he replied quietly.

The two of them and Harry were walking through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, trying to keep a low profile as they passed by. Ron had done more than that; he was wearing a large wizard's hat to cover his flaming hair, and dark glasses on his face. 

"I shouldn't even be wandering round in public," he mumbled.

"Then why _are_ we?" Harry asked, dodging a middle-aged witch who was lurching down the street, clutching a dozen or so packages.

"To get things. I have to replace my wand, Hermione's got to go to Flourish and Blotts to get the books off the list I gave her, and you, Harry, you've got that visit to the Apothecary I asked of you. . ."

Harry nodded, clutching a scrap of parchment Ron had given him. "Right. I'll be going there, then. Hermione," he looked at her, "you stay with him."

She nodded, and watched Harry go on up the street ahead of them. Turning to Ron, she said, "C'mon. Let's go, and quickly."

Hermione latched onto Ron's arm and brushed through the crowds until they saw the golden-lettered sign overhead: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ She got the door opened and gently pulled Ron in along with her.

After they entered, she looked at him and said quietly, "You'd might as well take those silly things off. Mr. Ollivander will know it's you anyways. Besides, you look way too conspicuous with that scarf and cloak. It's July, for Heaven's sake."

"Well, let him say something, then," Ron muttered back. "After all, if Ronald Weasley walked into your shop when you presumed him to be dead to the world, well, that's not the kind of thing you'd be able to keep to yourself."

Hermione mustered a small, amused smile. "He walked into my bedroom, does that count for anything?"

Ron didn't reply, but she could tell he was trying to suppress a smile.

"At least take off that scarf or something. You must be burning up." She reached out for it, but he pulled away.

"I'm fine."

"Would you come here!" Hermione exclaimed, snatching a handful of his cloak while Ron tried to pry her fingers off.

"C'mon, 'Mione, let sleeping dogs lie." He struggled.

"Exactly!" She replied indignantly.

At that moment, a new voice sounded. "Hello there, Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione and Ron immediately straightened, ceasing from their squabble. " 'Lo, Mr. Ollivander, nice weather we're having, don't you think so?" She said, her tone suddenly formal.

"Indeed." He smiled. Turning to Ron, Mr. Ollivander peered at him for a long moment. "Why," he said after a long moment, "Is that you under there, Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione looked over at Ron, exasperated. "See, I told you that silly disguise wouldn't get by him."

"My dear, I would have known anyhow, for never do I see you squabble with anyone quite like you do with young Ronald here." As Mr. Ollivander turned towards the counter, Ron smirked at Hermione, who just rolled her eyes as she got a little red in the face.

"Odd how the Ministry of Magic seems to get their records of who is dead and whom is not so mixed up," Mr. Ollivander said simply. "Now, I assume you are looking to replace a wand. Again."

Ron took off his hat and glasses. "Yeah."

"I'll see what I can do for you." He went around the counter and towards the shelves where hundreds of long thin boxes were stacked, and began rustling through them.

As he did so, Ron turned to say something to Hermione, but she wasn't there. He turned all the way around, and saw her sitting in a chair with her hands on her abdomen.

"Are you all right?" He asked, rushing forward. "You're not going into labor, are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine," Hermione replied. "Just tired."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded. "Perfectly."

Ron was still dubious, even as he went through the wands Mr. Ollivander gave him. After finally ending with a maple and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, Ron put his things back on and helped Hermione to her feet. "We can go now."

"All righty," she said, leading them out. "Do you want to go get those books now?"

"Sure. Harry should be done in the Apothecary by now. I told him to meet us at Flourish and Blotts when he was through."

As they went on up the street, Hermione gave Ron a sideways look and said, "I can't imagine what you'd be needing him to get from there."

He tilted his dark glasses down for a moment to return her glance. "You'll find out soon enough," and they slipped into the crowd.

~*~


	4. In The Cauldron Boil and Bake

AN ~ Sorry that it has taken such a while to get this chapter written. I just purchased "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" CD ROM a few days ago and have been playing it to my wit's end. does anyone know how to get Harry across the levitating stones in the "Flipendo Challenge" without making him die four thousand times? well, anyways, here's chapter four. . . 

****

Redemption

Chapter Four

-dutchtulips-

Hermione cracked open the door to Flourish and Blotts and peered inside the shop. There were only a few people scattered about, most of them too occupied with their own purchases to notice her. She turned around, back where Ron was still on the step, and said to him, "Come on. I think we're safe."

"All right." He followed her into the bookshop. Hermione led the way, heading for a shelf near the back of the store. She was clearly all-business, but Ron was a bit fidgety and kept looking all around.

Suddenly she stopped and Ron walked right into her, nearly knocking her down. "_Tell _me when you're going to stop, woman!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Perhaps if you were paying attention to where you were walking. . ." She began picking through the wide shelf of books.

Ron didn't reply. Instead, he watched attentively as Hermione looked through the books. "It should be there," he told her. "It's a book I had in Auror training. It's called _Advanced Spells in Dueling and the Dark Arts. _Let me know when you find it." Hermione arched an eyebrow as she watched Ron slide off, looking back over his shoulder.

As he was rummaging through a shelf of History of Magic books, the bell over the front door to the shop jingled and, a moment later, Harry appeared next to him. He was toting an old pillowcase with him. "Hey, Ron, I got it all."

Ron looked up and then around. He pulled the glasses down the bridge of his nose to look at Harry. "You did?"

He held up the pillowcase. "It's all here."

"Now, you didn't forget anything, right? You got the powdered hippogriff beak, the two scoops of beetle eyes, the asphodel extract. . .?"

Harry nodded. "Got it all."

Ron nodded back. "All right then. Make sure you don't lose any of that stuff, mate."

"Don't you worry about a thing." He smiled and tied the bag to his belt inside his robes.

The redhead pushed his glasses back up again. "Can you help me find a book? It's called _The Dark Forest of Austria, A History_."

"Sure thing." The two friends started going through the thick leather bound books. As they were doing so, Hermione approached, hefting a red and black colored volume.

"I've got it, Ron," she told him, holding the book out so that he could see it.

"All right. Good." He and Harry continued through the sheaf of books. "Hang onto it."

Hermione watched the two of them for a moment before asking, "What book are you looking for?"

Ron told her, and a beat later, thwacked a palm to his forehead. "Of course! I'm such a prat, trying to find a book when I've had the walking card catalog right in front of me!"

"Oh shut up," she replied, gently pushing him to one side and running her forefinger along the spines of the books, whistling as she did so.

"Nice to know some things never change, huh, mate?" Ron said to Harry, grinning.

He grinned back. "Does anyone else miss those days?"

A moment later, Hermione slid a heavy green book from the shelf and handed it to Ron. "Here you are, sire," she said facetiously.

He smirked and went along with her. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Are there any other books we have to get?" Harry wanted to know.

"Yeah, one more. It's called _Prominent Provision Potions_," Ron replied. Turning to Hermione, he said, "You know where to find it, I trust?"

"Sure," she replied, proceeding for another bookshelf, labeled _Potion Recipe Books_. As she was picking through them, Hermione asked Ron, "How do you know about all of these books?"

"Auror training," he replied. 

Harry nodded in agreement. "We used a few of them for specific studies."

"If we going to embark on this 'adventure'," Ron explained, "there are things we need to read up on."

A few minutes later, Hermione located the book, and Ron handed over the first two. She took all three of them and took them to the counter and paid for them. The trio then left Flourish and Blotts, dodging the crowds that still filled the streets of Diagon Alley.

~*~

It was late night and Hermione was lying awake in bed, reading as usual. She was beginning to get drowsy and was just about to nod off. Letting out a yawn, she closed her book and placed it on her nightstand. Hermione was just about to click off the light when she took note of the late time, and the empty place on the bed next to her.

Sighing, she tossed the blankets aside and reached for her pale pink dressing gown. Hermione threw it over her lilac nightgown and padded out of the bedroom. At the far end of the hall, light seeped underneath the crack in the door. Hermione trotted down the corridor and turned the knob, opening the study door, the room where the light was coming from.

Ron was standing with his back to her, hovering over a table littered with the things Harry had bought from the Apothecary earlier that day. A set of brass scales, a knife, and some other equipment was spread across the table as well. 

Hermione blinked to adjust her eyes to the light, and ambled forward, slipping an arm around Ron's waist. He recoiled slightly, but then noticed it was her.

She watched him for a moment as he picked up some of the various ingredients, tipping them into a nickel cauldron that sat in the center of the table. He mixed it lightly, the contents swirling paisley.

Hermione leaned against him. "Come to bed," she said softly. "It's late."

"Not tired," he replied, picking up the recently purchased Potions book and studying the opened page. "Besides, I've got to finish this."

"You'll have plenty of time for it," Hermione told him. "Sleep's a tad more important, don't you think?"

"No." Ron put down the book and looked at her. "What right have I got to think that my own comfort is more important than other people's lives?"

"That's not what I meant."

He sighed. "I know. But let's just say, 'Mione. . .that perhaps my perception on things has changed since I got put in the prison camp."

She studied him for a long moment as Ron turned his attention back to the cauldron. Finally, Hermione said quietly, "If you're afraid to go back, then I don't think you should, Ron."

Despair flicked in his eyes. "I have to, Hermione. I _have_ to. It doesn't matter whether I'm afraid or not. The Aurors in the camp don't deserve to be there. Don't you see? _I'm the_ one who has to take this responsibility. _I_ don't have any right to go back to normal life and _not_ help the others!"

Hermione's expression softened. "But Ron, there are other ways to help the Aurors in the prison camp! You don't have to put your life at risk."

" 'Mione, my life is _already_ at risk! I broke out! Malfoy and the Death Eaters surely have realized that by now. Any day now they could be bursting the front door down! They want to kill me!" He hastily dumped beetle eyes into the cauldron. 

Hermione took Ron's shoulders and pulled him away from the table. "Listen to me, Ron. Just listen for a minute." She looked up into his eyes, locking them into hers.

He sighed but said nothing.

She started to speak. "We're all overwhelmed here. You, me, Harry. You broke out of a prison camp after two months of captivity. You came back home after three months of me and Harry believing you to be dead. You've been going on about the camp and Malfoy and that we've got to do something to stop the chaos. That the three of us have to gear ourselves up and go to Austria where the camp is and help free the Aurors."

" 'Mione, it's my duty," he whispered disdainfully.

"I'm scared, Ron. And overwhelmed. This is all happening so fast." Hermione sighed.

He looked deeply disappointed and slightly angered. "Fine," he said hastily. "I understand. You've got your own ways and I've got mine. You do what you want, but I'm -"

"I wasn't finished, Ron." She cut him off, and suddenly gave him a tight hug. "This is a lot to take it, Ron. We all know the risks. But I just want you to know, Ron, that I'll always support you in this."

He looked confused. "Then what did you mean about all of that talk a few minutes ago? About telling me there are other ways to help the imprisoned Aurors? About not wanting me to go?"

Hermione took in a deep breath. "I don't want to lose you again. I don't want our baby to grow up without a father. I don't want the four of us - you, me, our baby, Harry - to die." Pause. Her voice dropped even lower. "I'm scared to death, Ron."

At that moment, Ron's eyes, his brain, his heart - his whole body - swelled with the deep love he had for this woman, and a thousand thoughts came rushing at him. His terrified and lonely feelings he'd lived with while in the prison camp, going through all of the torture that Malfoy and Death Eaters put him and all of the other Aurors through. His mind was beginning to reel as he relived the repressed memories -

"Me too, 'Mione," he said, his voice breaking. Ron wrapped his arms tight around her, burying his face in her hair. "I'm petrified." 

As Ron and Hermione stood together in the middle of the room, holding each other, the redhead's feelings finally came tumbling out; hot tears spilling down his cheeks and into Hermione's soft brown tresses. 

~*~

To Be Continued


	5. Y Asi Comenzar (And Thus It Begins)

AN ~ My sincerest apologies for taking so long to write this next chapter. I hit a bit of writer's block, and have been playing more of "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone" CD ROM, again, to my wit's end. Now if I can only get past that dreaded Mrs. Norris! Dumb flea-bitten feline. . . anyways, thank you bunches for being patient, and I promise that the following chapters will not take as long. enjoy ;) 

**Redemption **

**Chapter Five **

-dutchtulips- 

Dim bars of sunlight filtered in through the chiffon curtains, falling across the bed where Hermione lay alone. The place next to her was empty, though it had indeed been slept in. The bedclothes were in disarray, as if the occupant hadn't slept very soundly. 

Ron stood in the semi-darkness of the room, buttoning his shirt. He glanced at the clock. It was exactly 6:21 AM. After he finished dressing, Ron put on a black wizard's robe and walked over to the bed. He smoothed the covers on his side, and then softly dropped down on the mattress to sit. 

Hermione felt something on her arm. Half-asleep, she brushed it away. "Mmm. . ." She moaned sleepily, wanting to sleep in peace. A moment later, the thing touched her arm again. Hermione rolled over, and forced her eyelids apart to see what the commotion was. 

It was Ron, reaching out his hand, apparently to brush her again. "What -" She yawned, " - is the matter?" 

"Nothing's wrong," he replied simply. He seemed to be waiting for her to become fully awake. 

Wearily, Hermione sat up. "I hope the baby's born at night so that I may wake you up in the middle of the night for a change." She smiled. 

Ron chuckled. "Yes, well. . ." 

She seemed to be mostly awake now. Looking puzzled, Hermione inquired, "What time is it? Why are you all dressed?" 

"It's almost six-thirty. I'm dressed because, well. . .it's time to go." 

Hermione started. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. 

Ron merely nodded. "Come on. Hurry and shower and get dressed. We've got to leave early so that we're not detected. Plus, we've got to pick up Harry." 

"Will he be up?" She tossed the blankets aside, reaching for her clothes she'd laid out the night before. 

"I owled him yesterday to be up at six and get ready to leave. So he should be." Ron got up from the bed. 

Hermione padded over to her wardrobe and pulled out a emerald green wizard robe. She started out the door to the bathroom, and then stopped. Turning around, she said "What are you going to do?" 

"I've got a few tasks to take care of. Don't be frightened, 'Mione. Everything'll be fine." Ron left the room with her, and then parted ways in the hall. 

~*~ 

After tying her hair back with a taffeta ribbon, Hermione tightened her robe around herself and started down the hallway to find Ron. He was, where she expected him to be, in the study. He was standing over the table once more, though she couldn't quite see what he was doing. 

"Ron? Are you ready?" She asked, suddenly. 

He turned briskly around. a knapsack was in his hands, and he had obviously been taking things off the table and putting them inside. Upon seeing Hermione, he tossed the bag's strap over his shoulder and said. "All right." 

Ron waved his wand at the study light, which promptly winked out. Joining Hermione at her side, he said, "Let's go." 

On the way downstairs, she asked him, "What's in the knapsack?" 

"Things we'll need. The Austria Dark Forest book. Some potions I mixed. Et cetra." It seemed like all Ron was going to say on the matter. His voice since he'd gotten her up, Hermione noticed, was short, cutting. Even a little cold. But she didn't have to ask why. 

Almost out of nowhere, as the two of them reached the front door, Ron's voice became soft and compassionate as he suddenly spoke again. "How're you feeling, 'Mione?" 

She stepped out on the stoop next to Ron as he closed and locked the door. "I'm trembling a little. I'm. . .scared, you know." 

"So am I," he whispered. 

Hermione sighed inwardly, with relief. Ron wasn't going to ignore what everyone was feeling, including himself. 

"And. . .how are you feeling with, well, you know. . ." He pointed to his own abdomen for emphasis. 

"Good. Fine. Our little passenger is resting comfortably." She smiled reassuringly. "Now, we might as well go collect Harry." 

"Yeah," Ron replied as the couple started down the sidewalk. Abruptly he whispered to her, "Give me your hand." Not waiting for a response from Hermione however, Ron immediately latched onto her hand. 

She smiled up at him and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked, feeling somehow strangely calm despite the fact they were about to walk into, as Hermione felt it was the proper word, suicide. 

~*~ 

The feeling of being pulled forward by the navel had jabbed her suddenly, and for a split second Hermione thought she was going into the first stage of labor. It went away a few moments later, and left slightly disoriented, Hermione dropped to the ground. 

But alas, instead of the pavement she had currently been standing on, she fell into lush foliage instead. 

" 'Mione!" Someone exclaimed. 

She rubbed her eyes and looked up. It was Ron, holding the green glass bottle that had served as the Portkey. He stretched out a hand to help her up. "Are you okay? You were clutching your stomach." 

Hermione took it and pulled herself erect. "Yes, yes. I'm okay. Where's Harry?" 

"I'm right here, Herm," he said, stepping forward, adjusting the strap on his rucksack. 

She looked around. "We're in the Forest?" It came out as more of a statement. "What time is it?" 

Harry stole a glance at his watch. "A little after eight." He and Hermione looked over at Ron. "Where do we go from here?" 

The redhead's eyes darted from left to right. "Hmm. . .it might still be early enough to get into the camp, but. . .not by the time we get there." 

"Do you know how far off the camp is?" Hermione wanted to know. 

Ron didn't answer. Regarding his knapsack, he dropped down on a fallen log and fished around in his bag. 

"What're you doing?" She inquired. 

He glanced up at her with a smirk on his face. "Friend taught me once that, when in doubt, consult a book." Ron pulled the thick, green leather-bound _The Dark Forest of Austria, A History, _and opened it up. 

"Yes, but I don't think that will tell you where to find the Auror Prison Camp, you know." Hermione hunkered down next to him. 

Harry peered at Ron. "She's right. . . so, what _are_ you looking for?" 

He briskly shut the book. "There are certain signs. Things I remember seeing when I was, well, here. Well, thing singular actually. On the outskirts of the camp, there's a baobab tree with orange moss growing on it. I've just gotta get pointed in the right direction." 

"But Ron, how can you possibly -" Hermione began to protest, but he cut her off, waving his hand. 

"_Point me_," he said to his wand, lying it flat in his hand. He watched it spin and point north, then gestured for Harry and Hermione to gather round him. 

"This is why the Aurors get caught like they do. There's a certain area round here. . .when you get closer to the camp, the Four-Point Spell becomes haywire. Doesn't point correctly, looses its ability to work at after awhile, direction's basically lost altogether," Ron explained. 

"Oh, kind of like the Bermuda Triangle," Harry mused. 

"The what?" The redhead was confused. 

"Never mind," Harry said quickly. 

Ron looked back at his wand. "I think it was meant as a defense mechanism, you know, so that the Auror camp wouldn't be found by anyone. But also to capture us." 

Hermione suddenly felt a chill ripple through her. She tightened her emerald robe round herself and said to Ron, "So. . .when the Four-Point stops working, we know we're there?" 

"Yes, but that's not what we should do. Erratic Four-Point wands is how they detect anyone's around. Apparently, they - the Death Eaters - can pick up a frequency," he answered. "Then they can pinpoint your location, and. . .well. . ." 

"So how _are_ we going to find our way?" Harry inquired. "Just - not use - the Four-Point?" 

Ron rummaged in his bag and pulled out three small, glass vials. "A little something I simmered up." 

~*~ 

To Be Continued 


	6. In The Forest

AN ~ YES!! I finally beat "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone"!! If anyone is having trouble with it like I did, turn on Autojump. I finally wised up and did. well, anyways, here's the next chapter. enjoy ;) 

****

**Redemption **

**Chapter Six **

-dutchtulips- 

"Ron," Hermione said, "that night in the study, when you were stirring up something in the cauldron, and I came in. . ." 

He nodded simply. "Yeah. That's what this is. Well, one of them anyways." He gave two of the bottles each to Harry and Hermione, keeping the last one for himself. Opening the top, he said to them, "Down the hatch." 

"Well, what is it, mate?" Harry knitted his brow. 

"It sharpens the eyesight, basically. You can see through all obstacles, like trees and such. But you can see beyond just that. It's almost like a precognition; you can feel where things are around you, and any dangers you might be stepping into," he explained. "It's called the Draught of Prophecy or something like that." 

"I think I remember reading about that," Hermione mumbled. 

Ron grinned. "Probably, knowing you." He paused. "Perhaps, then, you'd like to do the honors?" 

She hesitated, rolling the small glass bottle in her fingers. "Are you sure it's all right?" 

He shrugged. "Sure, why wouldn't be?" 

Hermione sighed, exaggeratingly pointing to her bulging stomach. "I mean, what's it going to do to the baby?" 

"Sharpen its perception, I assume." 

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously, now." 

"Oh, come now, 'Mione," Ron said. "Everything'll be fine. I promise." 

Hermione slowly opened the top off the vial and raised it to her mouth. "If you're sure. . ." 

"Positive." 

She nodded and drained the tiny bottle. The aftermath was immediate; Hermione could feel an odd tingling going all up through her veins, flowing from every orifice. The twinge spread from her toes all the way up to her scalp. And then, as if a switch had been slipped, the feel immediately ceased. 

Ron and Harry had also swallowed down their helpings of the potion as well. She blinked a few times, coming back down from the tingling, and noticed that the two of them hadn't reacted the same way she had. In fact, they'd just drained down as if it were pumpkin juice. 

"What is it you didn't tell me?" She inquired. 

"We've, uh, we've taken it before," Harry interjected. "When you've a dangerous mission to go on, there are certain, er, precautions to take." 

Hermione merely nodded. "I see." Turning to Ron, "When does this stuff kick in?" 

"Anytime now, actually," he replied, tucking a few things back in his knapsack. 

As if on cue, Hermione suddenly felt her eyes glaze over, like they way they did when her eyes filled with tears. She blinked repeatedly to regain her focus, but when she did, it was very different than before. 

Instead of the heavy foliage she had previously been standing in, it felt to Hermione that she was looking across a wide savanna instead. "Ron!" 

Suddenly he was at her side, gently holding her arm. "I know. Freaky, isn't it? Just wait until the precognition hits you." 

She sighed. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" 

Ron looked at her, smirking. "Guess it already has." 

~*~ 

"I take it we won't have to worry about the baobab tree now." 

Ron turned to look at Hermione, whom had just spoken. A look crossed his face, one that usually appeared when he was deep in thought. "Well. . .yes, and no." 

"What does that mean?" Hermione demanded. 

"The potion wears off after a few hours. So when it does - and if we haven't found the camp yet - start looking for the tree," Ron replied. "As a matter of fact, we should be taking more around now." 

She was about to protest against this - Ron was drawing back - but Harry interrupted them both. Looking up at the sky, he said to them, "Getting late." 

Ron and Hermione shot a glance at him, but the redhead was the one who spoke. "Reckon you're right." He looked up at the darkening sky as well, which had already turned deep navy and was glittering with stars. "Guess we'll have to make camp." 

"But. . .what if they find us, Ron?" Hermione could not mask the fear in her voice. "The Death Eaters probably. . .patrol the forest, don't they? Looking for prisoners?" 

She was surprised to see that Ron wasn't looking the least bit worried. "They're Death Eaters, that's true. But that doesn't mean a regular old enchantment won't work on them. Come on, let's find a clearing." 

~*~ 

It was sometime later and Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all sitting round a smokeless blueball fire, which she had conjured up. Two shabby tents flanked either side, as well. Ron had his arms around Hermione and she was leaning against him. 

"Sorry you're birthday has to be like this, Harry. In a forest and all, while we're about to walk into a death trap," the redhead said as he extended a gift to his best friend. 

"That's all right, mate." Harry took the present. "My birthdays were always. . .different." The three of them shared a laugh. As Hermione handed Harry a gift as well, he asked her, "How're you feeling, Herm?" 

"Not bad," she answered, watching him tear the wrappings off his gifts. "You should feel him kick though." 

Ron suddenly tensed, which brought on a piercing look from Hermione. "What is it?" 

"Tomorrow's the first of August. August. . .it's your last month." His eyes were wide. 

"Ron, stop worrying. I'll be fine," she calmly replied. 

"No." He took his arms from around her. "How could I've been so stupid? I shouldn't have brought you. Harry and I should've handled this, you should be at home! You're not in condition to be going anywhere, much less trying to help free Aurors!" 

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. "Please calm down, everything's going to be fine, I promise!" 

"You can't promise that you won't go into labor, 'Mione!" His voice was strained, anxious. "This is all my bloody fault. If I hadn't been so stupid and taken the bloody Prophecy Draught like I was supposed to, we wouldn't have to be here. If I hadn't have realized that the damned Four-Point was going caddywhompus. . .I put you and Harry's lives in danger just because I was stupid and careless!" With that, Ron disappeared into one of the tiny tents. 

Hermione sighed, dropping her shoulders and looked at Harry. "This has been so hard on him. Not that I can blame him. Getting put in a prison camp is no Sunday walk in the park, I'm sure." 

"You don't have to explain, Herm. I understand." Harry gathered up his things and stood up. "Let's just go to bed and then morning will come quicker. And Ron will probably be in a better mood, then." He gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "G'night." 

She smiled back, "Good night, Harry." She watched him disappear inside his tent and zip it closed, and then she went off to talk to Ron. 

"Ron?" She said softly, brushing inside the cramped tent. It was dark, but she could just make out Ron, whom was laying atop his purple sleeping bag, eyes closed and arms crossed. Hermione sat down next to him, on her own bag, and said, "Is there something you want to talk about?" 

Silence passed until he finally answered, "No." 

She sighed. "Ron, please stop blaming yourself. You weren't at fault. There was no way you could have known what was going to happen." 

"But if I had been more careful, if I had just stayed to schedule with the potions I had to take. . ." 

"Ron, stop with the 'if I hads.' Just because you have a lot of responsibilites doesn't mean you are responsible for everything. So please stop feeling like you do," she said sympathetically. "Some things no one can help." 

"But I shouldn't have been so stupid to bring you now," he answered, opening his eyes. "That's even more reckless and careless than what happened, because I knew what I was getting you into!" 

Hermione said nothing for a long moment, and silence completely overtook the tent. But after a minute longer, she finally did speak, but her words were so far away from the previous subject that Ron was disconcerted. 

"Ron, remember back in, I think it was, sixth year at Hogwarts? We were doing some more in-depth study on boggarts, further than we had gone in third year?" Hermione asked. 

His brow furrowed as he sat up. "Uh, yeah. . .I guess so." 

"Well, there's something I never told you about that. I remember telling the professor that I hadn't had a lot of hands-on experience with them, outside our exam, and I wanted to have a go at it." 

Ron ruffled his hair, still confused, but nevertheless, said, "Go on." 

"Well, so, you know how the boggarts transform into whatever you most greatly fear?" Hermione prompted him. 

"How could I forget?" 

"Okay, well, I went up against the boggart the professor had, it saw me, but what it was shocked me. Do you know what it turned into?" She asked. 

Ron smirked. "Not Professor McGonagall this time? I'm surprised." 

Hermione allowed herself a small laugh. "No. Not this time. It turned into, well, you." 

He bolted upright, his eyes wide again. "Me?" Ron looked hurt. "It turned into me? You were -" 

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait, Ron! I wasn't finished. Yes, it turned into you, but it wasn't just plain you. You were. . .dead." Then as an afterthought, Made it easy to fight, though. 

Hermione continued. "That's when I realized. That's when I understood. If the thing I most greatly feared was Ron Weasley dead, well, that was the very day I realized that I was in love with you." 

He failed greatly to suppress a smile. "Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Suddenly Ron's smile was replaced with confusion again. "But - what does your boggart story have to do with anything?" 

"It means I love you, Ron. I love you more and more everyday. There is nothing you could do that will make me stop, including being responsible for all of this. Because it's not your fault, Ron. Like I have been saying, there is no way you could have known where all of this would lead. Nobody is perfect. 

"And, Ron, if it was all your fault, I would love you anyways. You must know that, by now." 

He smiled at her, inwardly letting out a long breath. Ron drew her closer, pulling Hermione into a warm embrace. "I'm going to protect you from everything I can, 'Mione. You're not going to die here. I promise you that." 

~*~ 

To Be Continued 


	7. Baby Talk and Baobab Trees

AN ~ I'm sorry about how long this chapter has taken, what with my promise that it _wouldn't_, but I did a few Spider-man fics and got a little sidetracked. but I finally did get around to writing part seven, so here it is! enjoy ;) 

**Redemption**

**Chapter Seven**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

A couple of mornings later, Ron, Hermione, and Harry found themselves descending upon their destination. In order to conceal themselves from being spotted, they'd refrained from taking the prophecy draught and relied on basic instinct. Now, it seemed to have done them well. 

Near the orange-mossed baobab tree, a mop of jet black hair peeked over a thicket. A forehead followed, and then a pair of Omnioculars appeared, pointing straight ahead. A moment passed, and then they lowered back into the thicket. 

Harry pulled the Omnioculars away from his eyes and looked at Ron, whom was kneeling at his side, and Hermione, whom was sitting on the ground, her hands resting against her protruding abdomen. "I can't really get thorugh the foliage." 

Ron pursed his lips in thought. "Hmm," he mumbled. "Give them to me. Maybe I can make something out." 

Harry handed the Omnioculars over, and the redhead pressed them to his eyes, slowly peering over the thicket. Ron stared into them for a few long minutes, and then finally pulled them away. "Guess we're going to have to get closer." 

The two mates got to their feet, and Ron leaned over to give Hermione a hand up. "All right there, 'Mione?" He whispered as the trio edged out of the thicket, Harry taking the lead. 

"All right," she replied, clutching his hand. 

He smiled at her and gave Hermione's hand a squeeze in return. "We're going to survey the land before we sneak on," he explained in a whisper. "That is, if we can get any closer." 

She simply nodded, and shifted her gaze to Harry to see where he was leading them. He was stopped, pressing his body up against another baobab tree. 

Ron's eyebrows knitted together, noticing this. "What's up, mate?" 

"Oh, oh nothing. Just, er, come see for yourself, that's all." He motioned to the tall queue of reeds that lined the adjoining baobab trees. 

Hermione glanced at Ron, whose eyes were filled with something that she couldn't identify. He edged closer to the reeds, tentatively reaching out to peek between them. "Oh, my stars. There it is," he muttered in a very gutteral voice. 

Hermione followed suit, taking a look beyond the grass. It was there that she saw it, just as it had been in Ron's description. There were at least twenty small, cramped stone huts, in recesses along a stretch of dirt clearing. Tall, mysterious dark-robed figures stood vigil at the huts, one guarding each of them. 

At the other end of the clearing, there was a narrow dirt path leading back into the forest. Hermione's brow furrowed and she poked Ron. "Ron, what's that?" 

His eyes followed her pointing finger and then - Hermione thought she'd imagined it, but knew she really hadn't - he flinched. "It leads. . .somewhere." 

"Yes, I can see that, dear." She sighed. "I am merely trying to establish _where_." 

Ron didn't meet her piercing eyes. "His place. Where he can be near and reside over us." 

Harry looked over at his friend. "Malfoy, mate?" 

The redhead nodded, still averting his eyes. "Er, yeah." 

Hermione looked over at the two of them, and then slowly sank to the ground to sit. She made a motion with her eyes that she wanted them to do the same, and Ron and Harry followed suit. "What we _need_," she said crisply, "is a _plan_." 

Harry joined in. "To lure the Death Eaters from their posts would be ideal." He shot a glance at Ron. "Can it be done?" 

He finally met their eyes again. "I - I don't know." 

Hermione could only look at him. "Ron, you're the brains of this operation, and you don't _know_?" 

Ron propped his elbow on his knee, gathering his forehead in his hand. "I'm trying to think. . .it's just, I can't. . .I just don't know if. . .So many things to remember. . .I don't want to remember. . ." 

She reached over and took his hand. In a soft voice, Hermione said, "I'm sorry. Please, Ron, don't. . .don't get agitated." _Look what it does to you, _she thought. 

He regained his composure. "When a Death Eater leaves his post, he usually reports to Malfoy and retires. Another one takes his place after his shift is over. I can't think of any other circumstances under which they would feel compelled to leave their post." 

"Can we create a diversion?" Harry asked. 

Ron tapped a knuckle to his chin. "We might be able to distract one or two at a time, but not all of them at once. They're like those Palace guards back home in Britain. They won't move for almost anything." 

"Have you an idea?" Harry inquired from the redhead. 

But before Ron could answer, the feminine voice of Hermione cut in. 

"I do." 

~*~ 

Ron reached into his bag, pulling out a green glass bottle. "Oh, wait a minute." He stuffed it back into his rucksack. "That's the Portkey." He reached in again, this time withdrawing a blue glass bottle, filled with another potion. "Both of you, take a swig out of that." Pause. "Are you sure this idea of yours will work, 'Mione?" 

"Quite sure." Hermione reached forward and took the bottle. Normally she would have drilled Ron with a bunch of questions as to what it was, except this time she didn't bother. Popping the top, she replied, "But are you sure you want to to do it, Ron? I'm more than willing to take it on on my own." 

"No, no, it's perfectly fine, 'Mione. I want to." Ron took another bottle from his bag and threw back a swig. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to do anything dangerous like this, in your condition." 

"In my condition!" She exclaimed. To Ron's surprise, she was smiling slightly. "Look around." 

"Well, yeah, I reckon I see the point," he said ruefully, managing a weak smile back. "But will you be all right?" 

"Don't worry. I've got Harry here to take care of me. He knows what to do," Hermione replied, still smiling. 

Suddenly Ron's face filled with horror, but instead of being scared at why, Hermione just laughed, already understanding. "Oh, Ron. I didn't mean that! I meant the Aurors!" She rested her hands on her stomach. 

His mouth creased into another weak smile, and then after a short pause, he said, "Well, let's, er, get this show on the road." The reality of the moment sank in, and the trio looked nervously at one another. Then, they all exchanged brief hugs. 

"Be careful, mate," Harry said to Ron. "I don't think I could stand to lose you again." 

"Thanks, mate." 

Ron and Hermione regarded each other for a moment, the moment slightly awkward. Then without warning, she bounded forward and caught him in a smothering embrace. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. 

The words brought, for the first time in many days, warm feelings to Ron's heart. "I love you," he replied. Their mouths met in a loving kiss, which shared between them a thousand promises, every one holding dear. But there was also a sliver of desperation, if this might be the last time they would be together. 

After they broke apart, Hermione took a draught from the tall blue bottle and passed it to Harry, who drank from it as well, and tucked it away in his rucksack. The pair started down through the forest, separating with Ron, who went the opposite way alone. He walked for awhile, along the line of baobab trees, and after a moment, began climbing up the one nearest to him. 

~*~ 

"You know what this potion is, by now, I take it?" Harry said to Hermione. "I mean, you didn't ask Ron what it was." 

The pair were together creeping through the trees, advancing for the east side of the camp. They were moving slowly, meticulously, forming a plan in their heads before making the move into the camp. 

She glanced at him. "I had an idea, anyways. I knew Ron couldn't have been taking all the trouble to mix just one potion. How long before it goes into effect?" 

Harry beat away some underbrush. "Not long," he whispered, coming to a halt. His fingers nimbly took hold of the nearest tree, and he pulled Hermione alongside him. "The clearing opens right over the hill, here. Can you see it?" 

Hermione peered around the tree trunk and followed Harry's pointing finger. "Right," she mumbled, spying the shabby stone cabins. 

"Hold onto me, now," he told her. "This time-set Invisibility Draught's going to kick in, in another minute or so. We won't be able to see each other, and I don't want us to get separated." 

"Do you think Ron will be able to get the Death Eaters away before it wears off?" Hermione asked nervously. 

"Don't worry. He'll do it. His determination is the strongest I've seen in an Auror." Harry smiled. 

"Sometimes I fear he takes on much more than he can handle, though, in an effort to prove himself. I can't help but worry for him. He's always been like that, I know, but this whole thing happening was just like. . .another nail in coffin." Hermione let out a long sigh. 

"I know. His feelings of being overshadowed are still there. Not as strong as they used to be, but still there, nevertheless. I think that's _why_ he tries so hard," Harry replied. "But if we can pull this off, all of us. . .you, me, Ron. . .he'll know he's done something great. Something bold, and heroic, and worthwhile." 

She smiled and nodded. As an afterthought, she whispered, "I hope he's all right." 

Harry reached out and laid a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Ron's stronger than he gives himself credit for. You'll see, he'll be fine, Herm." 

Her eyes widened. "Er, Harry, you're, uh, starting to fade." 

He gave a small nod. "So are you." He paused. "You know what that means." 

Hermione clutched onto Harry and whispered, mostly to herself, "Time to go." 

~*~ 

To Be Continued 


	8. A "Grim" Turn of Events

**Redemption**

**Chapter Eight**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

As Ron sat about the branches of the baobab tree, he could feel his heartbeat start in a little faster. Wiping some beads of sweat away from his brow, he pulled his wand out of his pocket, along with another one of the glass blue bottles. From his perch, he could see above the entire camp. 

He knew Harry and Hermione were out there, invisible somewhere. Ron had his wand raised, itching to strike, but he knew he had to wait for the signal. His piercing gaze swept over the clearing, anxious to catch sight of Harry and Hermione's signal, which would tell him what hut they were going to go into. 

It seemed like ages before he saw it, but when he did, there was no doubt. A long line of golden sparkles streamed through the air, near the second hut on the right. Ron took in a deep breath, pointed his wand straight out, and muttered the spell. "Petrificus Totalus." 

~*~ 

The feeling was strange to Hermione, walking straight through the stone wall. She grabbed onto Harry tighter when they were suddenly inside the tiny, cramped residence. Pocketing her wand, she surveyed the room. 

Three dirt-smudged male Aurors in tattered clothing were lying among the dirt and straw. Two were asleep, but one was not. Hermione noted the sad expression on his face as he slowly sketched in the dirt with a piece of straw. 

She looked in the direction where she felt Harry to be and tugged his sleeve. He tugged back, and quietly, Hermione drew out her wand. "Aprendio," she whispered, hearing Harry do the same. They were visible again, but only for a few minutes. "You going to be okay, Herm? I'll go to the next hut and send up the signal. Work quickly!" 

She nodded, and then Harry smiled, winked, and walked back through the wall and was gone. At that moment, the Death Eater flanking the door outside suddenly fell to the ground, stiff as a board. 

The Auror that was awake didn't seem to know whether to look at Hermione or the fallen Death Eater, but in both cases he had a look of shock on his face. "Who - who're you?" 

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Weasley. I'm here to rescue you. Now hurry, please, wake up your friends and take this potion!" She held the blue bottle out to him. 

He took it, suddenly staring at her as if she were an angel sent from above. "Weasley? You - you mean you're Ron's wife?" 

"Yes. If you're worried about him, he's just fine. In fact, he's here, helping! Now please, wake the others and drink the potion!" Hermione was growing even more apprehensive by the minute. 

The Auror hurriedly did as she requested, waking the other two Aurors and each taking a swig of the potion. "Okay, now just, walk straight through the wall. You'll see my friend Harry, there with some other Aurors. He has a Portkey for you, which will transport you to my home in Winchester, England. But just touch the Portkey, don't hold it, because we need it again. Now, hurry, go!" 

The Auror who had been awake said to Hermione, "Please, Hermione let me help with the rescue. My name is Tobey, I'm one of Ron's friends from Windsor. We both came here together on the mission!" 

She stared at him for a moment, a realization hitting her. But as Hermione was short on time, she shook it off and said to him, "All right, Tobey. Go find Harry, I've got more work to do." 

He nodded and followed the other Aurors out. After they'd left, Hermione looked down and noticed she'd disappeared again. "Good, good," she mumbled to herself, stepping out of the doorway to the hut. 

Death Eaters were sprawled across the ground almost everywhere, and more were still dropping. Staring out into the forest, she was almost sure she could see Ron in one of the trees. However, she didn't stop to examine closer, busy with the task at hand. 

"Harry!" She called, not knowing for sure where he was. "Have you got them all on this side?" 

"Not yet!" She heard his voice yell back. "There are still two more! Tobey's got the one on the end if you can get the one next to that!" 

Immediately she obliged, rushing for the second to last hut, her wand clutched tightly in her fist. "Aprendio," she muttered, and saw herself appear once more. 

There were five in this one, all standing around trying to see what the commotion was outside. "I'm Hermione!" She blurted to them, holding out the blue bottle. "Drink this!" 

She shooed them out of the hut and off to where she could see Harry and the Portkey, sending off another group of Aurors. She dashed over to him. "Where's Tobey?" 

He pointed across the camp. "Over there, in one of them. I gave him the potion bottle Ron tossed down to me." He paused. "Ron's bringing them down like nothing. I doubt we'll need the potion before too long." 

Hermione's eyes went wide and she clutched the cuffs of her emerald green robe. "Not quite." 

Down the path that lead deeper into the forest - and where Ron had alleged Malfoy was - came barreling at least twenty more Death Eaters, wands all appearing in their fists. 

"Ron!" She screamed, hoping wherever he was, he would hear. 

Back up in the baobab tree, Ron indeed heard Hermione's crying out of his name and his piercing eyes caught sight of the vile Death Eaters. Gritting his teeth, he pointed his wand at them and bellowed, over and over again, "Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus! Petrificus Totalus!" 

As they started to fall over and crash into each other like dominos, Hermione suddenly felt relief swell in her. She ran across the clearing, leaving Harry to the Portkey, in search of Tobey. She skidded to a stop in there nearest hut, appearing at Tobey's side as he gave the almost empty blue bottle to an Auror. 

"Ron's taking the Death Eaters down. We should be safe. How are things going?" Hermione breathed. 

"Fine," he replied. To the six Aurors in the hut, he exclaimed, "Now, hurry across the camp and you'll see my friend Harry. He's got a Portkey to get us out of here!" 

"Aprendio. Come on." Hermione tugged at his clothing and in search of huts with Aurors still in them. 

And on it went. Hermione felt herself beginning to tire, and a stitch was growing in her side but she couldn't stop. This meant everything to Ron, and everything to the Aurors, and she couldn't give up. With Tobey helping, Harry taking care of Portkey business, and Ron up in the trees looking out for approaching Death Eaters, the rescue was actually working. 

She and Tobey found Harry again, and they passed around another bottle, which was the antidote for the Time-Set Invisibilty Draught. Then they went to find Ron. 

"I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed. "Ron did it! He did it! He took down every single one of the Death Eaters! All of them!" She glanced over her shoulder to see the many of them lying across the clearing, all under Petrificus Totalus. "And the Aurors! We've got them all transported!" 

Harry was almost ready to begin celebrating as Hermione was, but something was terribly amiss. "Just. . .where's Ron?" The three of the exchanged worried looks, and then started to run, calling his name. 

"Ron!?" Hermione shouted, her voice starting to break. "Ron, Ron, where are you? Ron? RON!?" 

Harry's and Tobey's voices were echoing the same thing, and all of the voices were going unanswered. After a few minutes, they regrouped, sharing very disdainful looks. 

"Something's happened to him." Hermione started to sob. "Something's happened, I just know it. Something's got him." She wrapped her arms around Harry, sniffling and sobbing. He hugged back, sharing her despair, as Tobey reached forward and embraced Hermione as well, the three of them sharing a group hug. 

The moment was suddenly broken by a cold, drawling voice from behind them. 

"Stop your crying, you Mudblood," it spat. 

Abruptly Hermione felt the blood in her veins run cold and she slowly turned around. "Draco Malfoy, you worthless, disgusting excuse for a wizard!" She screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?!" 

It was him, Malfoy, dark-robed and wearing the most sinister look known to humanity. "You'd better shut her up, Potter, unless you'd rather see her dead." 

Harry stepped protectively in front of Hermione, Tobey at his side, though the young Auror looked a little more scared than Harry. Except that Harry didn't look the least bit afraid. 

Because he wasn't. 

"You touch one hair on either Ron or Hermione's head and I promise you, Malfoy, you will live the rest of your days as the fungus between someone's toes." Harry threatened, his voice ominous. "Now, you heard her. Where is he?" 

"Oh, I've a feeling you'll be joining Weasley any moment," Malfoy said slyly. 

That was when Hermione screamed. Four Death Eaters had appeared out of nowhere, suddenly overwhelming the trio, locking chains on their wrists and pushing them in the backs, forcing them up over the crest of the hill, following Malfoy. 

They walked back through the now-deserted prison camp and up through the narrow path that Hermione had noticed sometime earlier. As she looked to her right, where Harry and Tobey were walking alongside her, she noticed the look on her old friend's face. Though she was very afraid, it gave Hermione some comfort to see that Harry's expression held not once shred of fear or turmoil. His eyes were cold, his lips sat in a grim line, and he held his head up, refusing to look shamed. 

Her gaze shifted over to Tobey, the first Auror she'd rescued, and the thought occured to her the little Hermione knew of him. In a quiet whisper, she said, "So you were the one who came with Ron on the mission here?" 

"Yeah," the young wizard replied. 

"The letter Mr. O'Reilly wrote to me notifying me that Ron had died mentioned something about another Auror he'd came with, who had also died. It seems that the both of you were in the same boat, there," Hermione told him. 

"Yeah," Tobey repeated. "We separated in the forest to find the so-called werewolves, and I got captured. Ron said he thought something bad had happened to me because I wouldn't answer the communicator. He was all alone for a little while, there, until they caught him, too." 

She gave a small nod, and was quiet again, staring at her chained wrists. "I hope he's all right," she murmured, sobs building up once more. 

"It'll be okay, Hermione. We'll get out of here," he said reassuringly, though in a very quiet whisper so that the Death Eaters or Malfoy wouldn't hear. "You'll see, Ron will be fine, and we will, too." 

Abruptly the path ended and the group were standing in front of a large stone citadel with a portcullius in the front. Hermione felt herself start to tremble as she, Harry, and Tobey were marched up and inside the building. 

The room they had entered, the courtyard, had a cold stone floor and torches adorning the four walls, with an old dirk hanging against the far one. Hermione felt a chill but it shrunk away when she noticed a lone figure across the room, almost in the shadows, wrists held above his head by chains. "Ron!" She exclaimed. 

He didn't answer, but his eyes were flooding with emotion upon seeing the three of them. 

The Death Eaters glanced at Malfoy, waiting to do his bidding. He seemed to signal them, and the dark-robed minions conjured chains from nowhere. Roughly, they pushed Harry, Hermione, and Tobey against the far wall and did the same as was done to Ron, their wrists shackled above their heads. 

Hermione continued to stare at Ron, unspoken words passing between them. She felt as though his eyes seemed huge in a face that was too small to hold them, and it worried her. He almost looked hopeless. 

"Such a pleasure it is, that you've come," Malfoy's cold voice drawled, addressing the three, "for you are to receive a rare gift indeed." He grinned malovently. "Weasley's execution." 

For that one moment, Hermione could not hide the horror that filled her face. Obviously Ron had known this would be coming, and that's why he looked at her as he had. . .and how he was right now. 

From the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed that Tobey's expression was also that of increased fear, equal to her own. But, however, she stole a glance at Harry, surprised to see. . . 

Harry's defiant demeanor had not changed. 

~*~ 

To Be Continued 


	9. Distress, Duels, and a Baby

AN ~ Well, guess what? I've finally got for you all. . .a _happy_ chapter. 'Bout time, too. It's packed with all sorts of surprises. . .just like Bernie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans. . .but no unexpected surprises like the dreaded taste of spinach. ;-) 

**Redemption **

**Chapter Nine **

-dutchtulips- 

Malfoy's glittering eyes crossed over to the four Death Eaters that had accompanied them into the citadel. He gave a careless wave. "You're dismissed. I'll call for you when there're dead bodies to pick up." He stepped forward. 

Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him and swept his cool gaze over to meet them. There was a mixture of confusion and terror on her face, and when he gave her a small smile, Hermione's eyebrows knitted even deeper. 

He casually unrolled his fingers, just enough for Hermione to see a glint of silver within them. Suddenly understanding, she exhaled and nodded, turning her nervous glance at the regal-looking and dark Malfoy, who was withdrawing his wand. 

His sinister look crossed over to Hermione, and an evil smile twisted his face. "If your Mudblood wife wants to beg for your life, Weasley," he said to Ron, "I'm listening." 

The chains at Ron's wrists suddenly groaned, as if they were trying to detached themselves from the wall. 

Hermione stared Malfoy down. In a voice that was far more calm than she actually felt, "If you're expecting to me to fall to my knees and beg for mercy, Malfoy, you're not going to get it. All I will tell you is to free us, or face the consequences." 

He laughed coldly in response, merely turning back to Ron. "My, my, Weasley, how the table have turned. . .you, Potter, and the Mudblood always trying to get the best of me in school. . .but wasn't that a waste, because you all are going to die today." Malfoy raised his wand. 

Hermione shot a desperate look in Harry's direction, to see that his chains were now dangling off his wrists. Hanging on the wall directly behind them was the dirk Hermione had seen when they'd been led into the courtyard. As quick as a flash, Harry snatched it right from the stone wall and vaulted his body forward. 

"_Potter_!" 

With a thrust of Harry's blade, Ron's shackles were cut clean from the wall. The following events ran as smooth as clockwork - it was as if Harry and Ron had already planned the entire thing out some time ago. The redhead snatched the dirk from his best friend's outstretched grasp, just as Harry's hand plunged into his robes for his wand. 

"Au contraire, Draco," Harry said cooly, one of the rare times using Malfoy's first name. "You shouldn't have been so smug as to dismiss your servants, or have let them be so stupid as to not take our wands away." He raised his wand to Malfoy's, and slowly the old enemies began to circle each other. "Now. . .this is between you and me." 

Hermione didn't know where to look; at the grave face-off between Harry and Malfoy, or her husband charging at her. But she did know one thing - she hurt, and bad. She was losing her balance as well, and it felt as if the only thing holding her up were her shackles. "Oh my stars," she mumbled weakly. 

_Clang_! Ron had brought the dirk swiftly down, cutting the chains from Hermione's wrists. Almost immediately she tumbled to the floor, only vaguely aware of Ron freeing Tobey from his bounds as well. 

" 'Mione! Are you all right?" She heard him suddenly cry, bending over and putting his arms around her. 

Hermione grasped her abdomen, hunching further on the cold floor. "Well, if you must know. . .I'm going into labor now." 

Ron didn't reply; he scooped his wife up in his arms as if she were feather-light. "Tobey, get in my bag for the Portkey!" 

Tobey thrust his hand in the knapsack at Ron's hip, rummaging desperately for the green glass bottle. "I can't find it, Ron!" 

Hermione let out a small moan against her husband's shoulder. "Harry still has it," she managed to say in the midst of her water breaking. 

Ron and Tobey stared at each other, and then over at Harry and Malfoy, whose wands beams - Harry's red, Malfoy's green - were drawn from their wands, and were dueling heavily. Ron felt frozen on the spot. "What are we going to do?" He muttered desperately, finally out of ideas. "We can't just leave Harry here, and 'Mione's in too much pain right now to Disapparate!" 

Tobey's eyes were glassy. "Leave it to me." 

Hermione weakly lifted her head from Ron's collarbone. "Tobey, what can you do? They're - they're dueling!" 

"You'll see," he replied softly. "Ron, gimme your wand." 

The redhead handed it over without a moment's hesitation, and Tobey, taking it, darted for the courtyard door beyond. Halfway there, Ron called out, "Tobe'. . .it's good seeing you alive." 

He nodded. "You most of all," and disappeared. 

"Ron, what are we going to do?" Hermione slurred. "Harry and Malfoy. . .all we can do is watch. . .we can't help, not one tiny bit. . .and I can't do anything about this unexpected labor that's come two weeks early. . ." 

His eyes were glued on the eternal enemies as he gently rocked his wife. "Everything will be fine, 'Mione. . .I've got no doubts in Tobey's courage. He'll pull us through. We've gotten each other out of tight spots before." 

Meanwhile, Harry's strength was weakening. He glanced quickly over at his two best friends huddled against the wall across the courtyard, and suddenly there was a strong surge of power from Malfoy's wand and Harry felt himself being throw backwards, his back hitting the stone wall. The jet of red light issuing from his wand was starting to faulter, and worse of all, the sound of Malfoy's cackling could be heard. 

"Foolish imbecile. . ." He said softly, haughtily. "You put up a tremendous fight, but now, at the end, do you understand your mistake." 

Blood was seeping down the back of Harry's robes where he'd hit his shoulder on the wall, and the collosion had knocked the wind out of him, but somehow he'd managed to keep the icy glare on his face. "You're not going to kill Ron and Hermione and Tobey, Malfoy. You're not going to hurt anybody anymore, you slime. . .you're finished. . ." 

Malfoy swung his wand arm outward, the bit of wood pointed straight for Harry's head. 

Ron yelled. "_Harry_! _You can't kill Harry, you won't!_" 

He looked up. "Weasley and the Mudblood. Forgot you were there," he said cooly. Then harshly, Mafloy sneered, "Get over here! _NOW_! It's best I make a clean job of this, don't you think so, Potter?" 

Harry fought to regain some breath. "You're dung, Malfoy. . .you don't . . .deserve to walk this earth. . ." 

He shrugged. "Fine, Potter, if that's the way you want it. . ." He pointed his wand at the three lifelong friends. 

"Not today, Malfoy!" 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked up, as did Malfoy, to see Tobey balancing above them on a narrow stone ledge, his wand hand clenching at something concealed at his hip. "You're not killing anyone!" 

"Ah, one of my Auror peasents," the sinister wizard replied silkily. "Is that so, now? A weak fool such as yourself is going to strike me down and save these three? 

"Yeah, that's right," Tobey replied stonily. 

Obviously Malfoy did not see him as much of a threat, because he was clearly making a mockery of Tobey's assertiveness. "Oh, _come _now. I find that _very_ difficult to fathom." 

"Well," the young Auror replied smoothly, "How 'bout you fathom. . ._this_." As quick as a flash, Tobey's wand hand came flailing from his side, gripping none other than Ron's wand. "_Strikendus Totalus_!" He bellowed. 

Suddenly Malfoy's eyelids dropped, his arms and legs snapped together, and he fell over to the dirty, cold floor, completely unmoving. 

Harry, Ron, Tobey, and even Hermione - who'd meekly lifted her head up once more - stared down at the immobile form of Malfoy at their feet. "That - was amazing!" Hermione managed to say. 

Tobey jumped down from the ledge and to the floor, smiling over at her. "Dueling tactic we learned in Auror training. Sort of like _Petrificus_, but this one enduces unconsciousness." 

"Did you meet up with the remaining Death Eaters?" Harry asked, still breathing a bit heavily. 

He grinned again. "All under." 

Hermione tried to smile with the rest, but her expression was immediately twisted by a shot of pain. "Ron, help, please!" 

The redhead stared down at her, his expression turning from relief to anxiety in the blink of an eye. " 'Mione. . .I hate to tell you this, but. . .we can't use the Portkey with you in your condition. I think. . .you're going to have to, well. . .give birth here." 

She grasped her abdomen again. "I don't care! Just HELP me!" 

Ron's eyes darted about before falling on his best friend. "Harry, put your cloak on the floor, there. . .I'm going to lay Hermione down here. . .that's it, easy does it. . ." 

Hermione sucked in a bit of air as Ron put her down, resting her head against a bit of bunched up cloak. She reached her hand, and, smiling, Ron took it, delicately stroking it in his. He sat down at her side, and a moment later, so did Harry and Tobey. 

Hermione smiled weakly, reaching out for Harry's hand, as well. "The contractions are coming even quicker now. . .it'll probably be soon." 

And soon enough it was. The four of them remained there for almost an hour (all the Death Eaters and Malfoy still at bay) before Hermione's contractions had ended and it was time for her to push. 

"It's all right, 'Mione," Ron soothed, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her up gently. "Take in a deep breath and we'll push now. . ." 

Hermione gripped her two best friends' hands tight as her eyes squeezed shut, pushing her first push to coax the infant out. Gasping for a breath of air, she pushed again. 

Involuntarily, Ron held her a bit tighter, suddenly hissing out the words, "Tobey, there's. . .er, a blanket in my bag. . ." 

Tobey immediately obliged, handing it over to Ron. A few more minutes later, he was scooping the squalling newborn into it. Hermione craned her neck up to get a look. "Oh, Ron. . ." she breathed. 

Harry gave her some support so that she could sit up a little bit, and Ron and Hermione held their new son together. 

"He's so beautiful," she whispered tearfully. "and he's ours." 

Ron wrapped an arm tight around Hermione and kissed her forehead. "I love you." 

She leaned against him gratefully. "I love you, too." 

Harry and Tobey exchanged joy-filled smiles as they watched their two friends embrace. "Say," Harry said, still grinning, "What are you going to name the little guy?" 

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes filling with that same glance when something unspoken would pass between them. Finally they nodded to each other, and looked over at Tobey. 

"I guess this makes you an honorary uncle," Ron said to his Auror mate. "We've decided to name our son Tobey." 

"For the man who saved all of our lives today." Hermione smiled and sniffled. 

Tobey bit his lip, grinning. "Thanks." 

Comically, Harry called out, "Well, what about me?" 

Ron amusedly rolled his eyes. "You're already going to be his uncle, Mister soon-to-be Ginny Weasley." 

Harry ruffled his raven-colored hair, saying sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot." 

"And _I_ almost forgot," Ron said, suddenly remembering something, "You got the Portkey, mate?" 

Harry fished in his bag and pulled out the green glass bottle. "Ready and waiting to be touched," he said, as they all gathered round it, ready to transport back to merry old England. 

~*~ 

To Be Continued 


	10. Celebration

AN ~ Well, guess what, all. . .this is the last chapter. Yowza! Never thought you'd see the day, did you? LOL ;-) well, as it is the last one, it's a little shorter than the others. P.S., I'm really very grateful for all those who have been reading this from the get-go, and all of your encouraging and lovely reviews, especially from sgrquill and T.H. (by the way, did you hear that ol' Jordan Taylor got himself hitched?) Thanks!! well, enjoy everyone. :-) 

****

****

**Redemption**

**Chapter Ten**

****

****-dutchtulips- 

Other than laying eyes on her newborn son merely a week ago, Hermione could not recall a time when she'd felt better. She stood tall and proudly, in her best mauve robes, before the assembly of the entire Ministry of Magic, and a number of _Daily Prophet_ reporters. And at both of her sides stood, of course, Ron, Harry, and Tobey. 

She smiled as she took a quick glance at the front row of the assembly, where Ginny was seated, cradling infant Tobey, and grinning back at her sister-in-law. Hermione gave Ron a quick nudge, who noticed his sister and son and smiled as well. 

The assembly hall quieted when Sebastian Bennett, the Minister of Magic, stepped forward to begin speaking. 

"Today, the Ministry of Magic of London, England, gathers today to honor four exceptional people; Mister Ronald Weasley, Missus Hermione Weasley, Mister Harry Potter, and Mister Tobey Landon. 

"Three months ago, Ron and Tobey were comissioned to Austria for one of their tours of duty in the Britain Auror Corps, Windsor unit. Two months passed, and Ron returned home to his expectant wife, Hermione, telling her and their family friend Harry, that he'd escaped from an Auror prison camp in the Dark Forest of Austria. Ron also held claims that other captured Aurors were being held there under a wizard named Draco Malfoy. 

"Furthermore, these three single-handedly formulated a plan, Portkeying themselves to Austria, and launched an attack on the camp, with help from Tobey whom they had recently freed. This resulted in the salvation and recovery of some fourty missing Aurors from all over the United Kingdom and Europe's western seaboard!" He said with a flourish, as applause echoed across the assembly hall. 

Bennett paused, waiting for the cheers to subside, and then continued. "They also managed to apprehend the order of this operation, Draco Malfoy, and every last one of his minions whom, as I speak, are dwelling in Azkaban!" 

The cheers and applause erupted once more, resulting in grins from Bennett and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Tobey. Again, Bennett waited for the assembly to calm itself, and then said, "At the end of this fantastic event, Hermione gave birth to she and Ron's first child, a son, Tobey Noah Weasley, on 7 August." 

There was a break in his speech, and then Bennett turned to look proudly at the quartet, and then back to the assembly. "Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Tobey's actions show great bravery, heroism, and citizenship, and they set an exalted example for us all. That is why, for the honorable service these four have done for the Wizarding World, they will _all_ receive medallions of the Order of Merlin, _First Class_." 

Bennett turned around to retreive something from his young witch assistant, and then pinned the shining gold medallions to each of the quartet's robe-fronts. When this was done, the assembly - guests, _Daily Prophet _reporters, and the Ministry members - all rose to bow to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Tobey. 

~*~ 

The entire Weasley family, Harry, and Tobey came to Ron and Hermione's home that night, to sit around the dining table and enjoy Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, whom had absolutely insisted on cooking for every body. 

"We're very proud of you, Ron," Mr. Weasley said a thousand times, while Mrs. Weasley was too overcome with happiness to speak. Bill and Charlie asked Ron, Harry, Tobey, and even Hermione, to re-account the events of their adventure; Percy, forever prim and proper, just looked extremely proud and congratulated the four of them for their Order of Merlin medals. Fred and George - perpetually up to their old tricks - had chosen to let off Filibuster fireworks during inopportune times at dinner, in celebration. Ginny had fused herself to Harry's side, beaming from ear-to-ear. 

Everyone also took turns cradling infant Tobey. While Harry was holding the newborn, Ginny poked him, saying, "You know, Harry, maybe when we get married, might we be giving Tobey a little playmate?" 

Harry looked over at her in faux confusion, saying, "Er. . .Fred and George?" And everyone shared in on the laughter. 

But no one upon no one was glowing more than Ron. Many times during the evening, Hermione had looked back at him a couple of times, but that lovely lopsided smile never left his face. _It's so good to see him smiling, compared to when I thought I'd never see that beam of his again._

__

__After helping Mrs. Weasley with the dishes, she'd walked into the living room where everyone was sitting around, spotted Ron on the sofa and smiled when she saw the grin still on his face, and walked over to sit next to him. 

He wrapped an arm around Hermione as she sat down. She looked up at Ron, still marvelling over his smile, and he returned her glance and winked. Hermione laughed and leaned against him, breathing deep. The agony of the thoughts of Ron dead seemed so long ago, especially the deep sadness of never being in his arms again. But nevertheless, she was, and for the first time in many months, Hermione was happy. She was surrounded by loving family and a beautiful new son. And Ron was here, as if his disappearance had never happened, as if he'd never been taken from Hermione's life. But then again, she knew, he never would be. 

**el fin**


End file.
